


suffice

by soumasbsf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, idk man theyre just hanging out, its pretty much just those two, kazuichi makes a little apperance too, light angst??, maybe fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumasbsf/pseuds/soumasbsf
Summary: nagito lets something slip, gets yelled at by kazuichi for being annoying, hajime is confused and sad, and then nagito and him leave and walk together.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	suffice

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i am back!!! it's been over a year !! wow ! anyways, hope you like it!! i was very bored, quarentine is really getting to me :((( 
> 
> also, just saying, i'm pretty bad at writing stuff like this, so i kinda changed the charcters a lil bit, so if they seem a little different, that's why. and i havent written in forever. so thats cool. a n d i am still horrible at summaries. im so sorry.

The group was huddled in the last booth at the restaurant. Everyone was quiet except Hajime, who was standing up and explaining a plan. Nagito, the only other person on his side of the booth, rested his cheek against his hand and watched Hajime talk. He took in everything; the hand movements, the stress he put into certain words, and especially all his different expressions. The longer Nagito stared, the more his self-deprecating thoughts subsided. It didn’t matter if he was a burden, nothing more than trash, if he was by Hajime's side. The only worry he had was if this thought was reciprocated. Nagito let out a soft sigh and dragged his eyes away from Hajime, seeing as he was almost finished talking. With one last remark, Hajime carefully sat down and awaited the opinions of his peers.

While they talked amongst themselves, Hajime turned to face Nagito. “So, what’d you think of the plan?”

Nagito simply looked at him, not bothering to open his mouth. A light flush spread across his face as he realized Hajime was still waiting for a response. “Oh! It was great! I could improve it- if you wanted me to! I don’t have to do anything though, it's great right now! I don’t think my contributions would help anyway. And besides, who would want help from someone like m-“ Nagito was cut off from his rambling by Hajime's dramatic sigh.

“Look, will you stop doing that? And yeah, sure, I’ll hear what you have to say.”

All of Nagito’s previous thoughts had been forgotten. The only thing he could focus on was Hajime. He began to blurt out random words, feeling Hajime's eyes on him. Before he even formed a sentence, someone interrupted him. Hajime’s attention immediately went to them, and Nagito was left with the feeling of humiliation and disappointment. He knew Hajime didn’t mean anything by it, he probably didn’t even realize how much it affected Nagito. Instead of trying to listen to their conversation, Nagito turned his head and stared out the window.

As the discussion without him continued, Nagito decided he wanted to leave. Not wanted, _needed_ to leave. He moved uncomfortably in his seat, just enough so no one would notice. But unfortunately for him, Hajime did. Hajime continued to talk, sending concerned glances to Nagito every so often. Nagito tried not to meet his eyes when he did that, and Hajime quickly caught on. He slid closer to Nagito, not that they were very far apart to begin with, and pressed his leg against the other boy's. Nagito froze and slowly looked towards Hajime. Hajime didn’t look back but smiled a little instead, and somehow, Nagito knew it was directed to him. The blush from before came back and Nagito smiled a little to himself. Hajime stopped talking and turned towards Nagito, opening his mouth to say something. But before he could, Nagito whispered something, just loud enough for him to hear.

“... I love you”.

Hajime closed his mouth, forgetting what he was about to say. He could feel his face quickly heat up. Nagito just stared blankly, hardly aware of what he just said. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, his eyes widened and he shot up. “H..ha! I- I mean, I love _all_ of you! From the _bottom_ of my heart! The hope that you all-“ his nervous rant was quickly cut off.

“Dude. Shut up already. No one care’s about your stupid obsession with hope.” Kazuichi, who was seated closest to Nagito, yelled out.

Nagito stopped immediately and sat down, his body completely stiff. Hajime was still speechless, not knowing what to think of the current situation. He cleared his throat and began to speak. “Uh, well, anyway, I think we’re, ah, we’re done with this whole meeting-thing. So, I'm just going to..” he pointed to the door. “...leave”.

Only a few seconds had passed once he arrived outside, and after hearing the door open behind him, he sped up his pace. The footsteps followed closely behind him until the person was right by his side. It was Nagito. Of _course_ it was him. Hajime looked up to meet his eyes. A nervous smile was plastered on Nagito’s face.

“Sorry. About the whole thing that happened. In the restaurant. I wasn’t exactly thinking but- but! It didn’t mean what you think it meant!” The smile on his face started to get more and more forced, but he still tried to keep the act going. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be around someone like me anymore. I don’t know how you could've put up with me even before all this! So, if you want to, you can just leave. You don’t have to be near me anymore. It’s perfectly okay if that’s what you want! I mean it’s what I deserve anyway!” His voice started to get more and more desperate; the words coming out faster and faster.

Hajime stopped walking. Nagito did too. Before he could let the other boy talk again, Hajime rushed out a response. “You really didn’t mean it?” He cursed himself for sounding so helpless, but he just didn’t want to hear any more of Nagito’s pointless ranting. And he was kind of hurt, but he tried not to think so much about that.

Nagito didn’t know how to respond. A thousand replies swarmed through his head, a majority of them being ways to confess to Hajime, to finally tell him how he felt. But, alas, that would never happen.

Nagito wasn’t saying anything for a while, so Hajime simply assumed that Nagito didn’t mean it. He felt a rush of sadness and it took most of his strength to not let it show on his face. “Sorry, yeah, that was a stupid question. I’m a little tired, so I think I’m gonna go back to my room. To sleep.” Hajime said, forcing his voice not to waver, and turned around to leave. Before he had even started to leave, he felt a grip on his hand. Hajime spun around, face to face with Nagito. Nagito didn’t say anything, but the way he was looking at Hajime was enough.

_Don’t go._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! if you want, leave a comment or kudo!! i like to feel validated  
> have a good day !!!!!


End file.
